warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Growler
Stat Progression Unit Highlights The Growler is an agile and durable Unique tank with powerful base-cracking capabilities. *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Short Range 60mm Cannon ***Damage Type : Area Damage ***Damage Per Round : ?,??? ***Clip Size : 1 ***Fire Rate : ?? / second ***Reload : ?.?? seconds **Single Target *** Targets Ground Only *** Deals Area of Effect damage *Secondary Attacks : **Spiked Front End - ***Allows the Growler to completely destroy Barricades by running over them. ***Allows the Growler ''to deal moderate damage to buildings by running into them. **Growler Drones - ***Power Plant seeking drones '( See Growler Drones below for more information )' *Defense : **Armor Up - ***When the ''Growler is "Armors Up" it takes 90% Less Damage from All. ****Activates on initial Damage to the Growler. ****Remains active for 15 seconds. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary Growler Drones *The Growler Drones begin deploying upon the Growler spawning into a Base with non-destroyed Power Plants. **2 additional drones every 10 seconds or at the time the previous 2 have been destroyed. **Deployment will cease when all Power Plants on a base have been fully destroyed. **Upon the destruction of the last Power Plant the remaining undestroyed Drones will return to the Growler. *Placing the Growler in "Hold Position" ( ) will recall Drones *Unlike the Growler, the Growler Drones are vulnerable to Shock, Cryo and Corrosion. *The Growler Drones will detonate causing damage to in a large radius upon their destruction. *The Growler Drones will detonate any Land Mines they pass over in route to the Power Plants. *The Growler Drones travel at an undisclosed but very high rate of speed. History of Availability Update History *The Growler was introduced via the Shadow Ops Campaign: Rampage ( Oct 30, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Growler is a Unique Unit which has a Production Limit of 1. *The Growler may NOT be placed in the Base Defender Platoon. *The Growler is immune to the Shock ( ) Status Effect. *The Growler is immune to the Cryo ( ) Status Effect. *The Growler is a Direct Fire Weapon which requires a Line of Sight path to its target. Trivia *''Pixel Sheet Code : 158 & 158.turret ( Growler )'' *''Pixel Sheet Code : 159 ( Growler Drone )'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 10/28/15 ) - Rampage - Shadow Ops Campaign - ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery - Animated 2 Growler in action 2.gif|Growler In Action Gallery Growler-ShadowOpsDescription.png|Shadow Ops Info Campaign: Rampage 2015-11-28 00-52-34 Скриншот экрана - Copy.png|Unlock Message Growler-Lv01-Message.png|Level 1 Message Grolwer-UniqueLimit-Message.png|Unique Production Limit Growler-LargePic.png|Large Pic Growler-Drones-4pic.png|Growler Drones Growler-Lv01-Stats.png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Growler level 2 stats - War Factory.png|Level 2 stats with a Level 10 War Factory Growler War Factory 3.png|Level 3 stats with a Level 10 War Factory Growler Level 5 - War Factory.png|Level 5 stats with a Level 10 War Factory Growler Level 6 - War Factory.png|Level 6 stats with a level 10 War Factory Growler Level 7 - War Factory.png|Level 7 stats with a level 10 War Factory Growler Level 8 - War Factory.png|Level 8 stats with a level 10 War Factory Growler Level 9 - War Factory.png|Level 9 stats with a level 10 War Factory Growler Level 10 - War Factory.png|Level 10 stats with a level 10 War Factory Video Navigation Category:Land Vehicle Category:Ground Unit Category:Anti-Ground Category:Shadow Ops Campaign Prize Category:A to Z